User talk:Gamgee
Archives I II Party ! Click here for more information ! Hahaha00000Fla-doodles !,Mah Blog ! Also, yay ! First post ! Challenge 1 Completed http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/5184/snapshot20090711191200.png Party Reminder CP toys Hi Im Merbat And Did You Know That Rat Bought A Penguin Toy? And Its The Same As Yours With The Same Thing That You Unlocked! He Called It Gamgee (For You) Well Bye!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 20:51, 24 July 2009 (UTC) IOTM Winner! Congratulations, Gamgee, You have OFFICIALLY won the Igloo of the Month Contest! Due to a miscarriage of justice (rule changing to change results), you have won! Please accept this Award! File:Iotm award.jpg|This user Won the Igloo of The Month (No Furniture) Contest! Thank You for participating! Igloos with no furniture are awesome! Once again, Congratulations. --Club Penguin Wiki The Salt News and Store Come to the Salt Shop and News! The Store is - as you guessed - a Store and the News is the... News - As done by the awesome Salt! Please go to - http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_Shop for the Shop and http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User:Salteroi/Salt_News for the News! :) Russian One - Let's Have Some Fun ♥ This Beat is Sick 01:12, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Invitation 100th Video Recording! Go here for going to my 100th video recording... =) --Childpengu1 I LOVE MY FRIENDS OF THE CP WIKI!!! =DCheck my videos!! (going to 100!) 18:30, 12 August 2009 (UTC) WHY YOU QUIT?! GAMGEE WHY YOU QUIT?!?! YOU WERE A VERY BUT VERY GOOD FRIEND, YOU WERE SO FUNNY =( I WILL MISS YOU A LOT!!!! =( --Merbat Talk to me! 12:32, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Brookelas' Fun House Hi Gamgee, Ur invited to Brookelas’ first party EVER!!!! It is going to be a Fun House (or fun igloo LOL) and here is the party info When: Friday August 28th Server: Southern Lights Time: 7:15 AM Pacific Standard Time, 10:15 AM Eastern Standard Time, Where: We meet at the Dance Lounge, and wait for the ppl, then we go to my Fun House! What to wear: Anything (Fall Fair Prizes would be awesome, but I have no Fall Fair Stuff LOL!) Please sign up here: User:Brookelas/Brookelas Fun House Please try to come and ONLY SIGN UP IF UR COMING OR TRYING TO COME. Thx I will give u a 1 day reminder on Thursday for if u can come Waddle On -Brookelas! Award Hope You Like It!!!! --Merbat Talk to me! 12:19, 29 August 2009 (UTC) my party Hi everyone I am having another party! This one will be way more fun than my Fun House! Here is the info: Date: September 26th Time: 7:15 PST, 10:15 EST Theme: Classroom/Lucas9147’s B-day Party Where: We meet at the Coffee Shop, and then to my igloo, and then after the classroom part, we follow Lucas9147 around his favourite rooms and play his favourite minigames! Server: Rainbow, if it’s full check Shout Box for a new server! What to wear: Head: A hat, a baseball cap or a party hat is preffered. Face: Sunglasses, Non members can where anything they have in here Neck: A backpack or messenger bag Non Members: Nothing Body: A hoodie or Tshirt, Non member: A yellow or brown belt OR a Music Jam Tshirt! Hand: A laptop, or a baseball glove, or a soccerball or football;. Non Memeber wears a friendship bracelet Feet: Running Shoes, Non Member: Geta Sandels or nothing. Special: After the classroom part of the party, we will celebrate Lucas9147 and he will tell us his favourite things to do! Sign up here: user:brookelas/classroom party Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas Brookelas Party Reminder Just a reminder for my party on saturnday. For info, see here -Brookelas Whoa Ya, it's me! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 20:44, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ah, no. Hi Gamgee! By the way, the name of my White Puffle is Snowy. You put down Icer, which is the name of Sharkbate's White Puffle. I fixed it. Bye! --I found something over here! Oh good grief! Who ate my pie?? 14:14, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Brookelas Christmas Party My bday party U wanna go to my bday party? -- ''You're a'' Mons†er!. SIGNFORMYBDAYPARTAY!!! ♫♬iLOVEMUSIC!♪♩ 15:54, April 24, 2010 (UTC) AWARD FOR YOU! Hi, Here Your Award! --Merbat Talk to me! 19:45, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Craven6 Hey I'm Ur Buddy On CP CRAVEN6! Nice Seeing U Bro :) Craven6 18:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Gggggggggggggggggggg GGEEEEEEEEEEEEEE lol It's me! Hiya Gamgee! Remember? It's Chill :D OH NO! MY PUFFLE DISAPPEARED! It's a ninja puffle =O --[[User:Chill57181|'Chill Was Here!']] [[User Talk:Chill57181|'Talk To Chill!']] 15:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Old times (RATONBAT) Hey, I came and visited the wiki and remembered about you. Possibly you will never see this, but if you do, please contact me at my e-mail. ratonbat@hotmail.com.ar (don't forget the ".ar"!). I'm really nostalgic, thinking of al my memories in club penguin and this wiki...! Please please please contact me if you see this! I really want to talk to you again! You were (and hopefully still are) awesome!! Best of lucks wherever you are now! --Ratonbat (talk) 13:59, February 6, 2015 (UTC)